Tug
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: A sweet oneshot - other chapters are A/N - this is Kai/Rei - Rei's having trouble with his hair and his favourite captain comes to the rescue- Yaoi don't like don't read and please review.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: here is another cute oneshots, they're simple and I like them so here's my first Kai/Rei fic. I hope you enjoy it...

The quote from Kai's book is actually by me in an English essay, I got full marks and I felt it was fitting here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...but when I rule the world all anime will be under my control as well. You have been warned. )

* * *

Tug

The milky white moon shone brightly through the window of the hotel room, its glittery rays cascading over the room floor before the thin black curtains were promptly shut. The moon was beautiful but the persistent glow and late hour only annoyed the two beybladers.

The Bladebrakers were once again in a cheap hotel as part of their tournament regime and the rooms were split; Tyson, Kenny and Max in one room and Kai and Rei in the other.

Once the curtains were closed the room was changed as shadows spread dementedly across the walls and only the lamp on the bedside table was allowing the two boys to see and be seen.

The dim light from the lamp gave enough light for Kai to read his book as he lay on his bed; the yellow shimmers illuminating Kai's pale face and emphasising his manly features. Kai's thoughts moved to the other occupant of the room when he read the line;

'_beautiful is the one I fear to let know I know they are beautiful, beautiful is the one I crave to want me to know they are beautiful and ugly is the fear not allowing my craving to be real...' _

How true that was for Kai Hiwatari.

Kai looked towards the dresser where Ray was sitting; he was by the mirror brushing his hair before retiring for the night. The occasional breeze allowing the moon's light to seep through and sparkle along the raven locks like silk and flash against his salient golden eyes.

Kai felt a small tug in his chest as he admired his teammate, his feminine cheekbones and his wondrous tan skin, totally flawless as it glowed in the small light. The feeling in his chest only increased when Rei pouted, that adorable pout that could be worshipped like the sun. Rei's hair was not cooperating and he was beginning to get frustrated; his cheeks getting flushed and his brows furrowed. Kai called on every ounce of self-control within him to not chuckle..._normal_ guys didn't chuckle at other guys' cuteness.

It really did scare Kai to think what the team would do if they found out; he dealt with Tyson's idiotic insults enough by just staying quiet, what would happen if the truth got out? Kai had known he was gay since before he joined the team but he had never felt the need to tell anyone...he had never felt the courage to tell anyone. That was part of the reason he was such a loner; he didn't feel he could fit in, and even if he did, he didn't know if he could handle getting close to someone for them to just leave him when they found out the truth.

But Rei hadn't even tried and he was getting closer to Kai, Rei's smile broke the barriers and his gaze alone bridged the void between Kai and another human being. It was the most magical ability and it belonged to the most enchanting person to have ever lived. Kai was weak with longing to just caress those lips with his own and to stay in his presence forever...if Rei asked Kai would jump through fire for him.

Rei finally gave up and put the brush down with a small attitude but when he peered in the mirror he knew he couldn't leave it like that. Having long hair was so troublesome but Rei couldn't imagine being without it; it was kind of his trademark in a way.

He 'hmphed' before reaching for the brush again but stopped when he saw Kai in the mirror moving to put his book down on the table on the other side of the room. Rei smiled with fascination as he leaned forward relaxing his arm on the table propping his head up on his hand.

Kai was a stunning man and anyone who disagreed was either blind or stupid - (a.k.a. Tyson)

Ray wasn't as ashamed of his feelings as some people; he believed that everyone was entitled to their feelings however different from the next person they were. Rei's crush on Kai had started the moment they had seen eachother at that first tournament in Japan when the team was put together. Kai was so strong and handsome Rei was kind of glad he hadn't battled him; his knees would have turned to jelly and he wouldn't have been able to concentrate.

But there was something that kept nagging at the back or Rei's mind; Rei was practical minded and if there was no reason to believe that Kai and Rei could get together; his crush for his burly captain would have faded by now.

It was rare but Kai would sometimes stay in Rei's presence a little longer than normal or eye contact seemed particularly electrifying amongst other things and Rei just got the feeling that Kai maybe, just maybe..._liked him._

It was a fool's dream; Kai was so masculine that he just had to be straight...didn't he?

It hurt Rei's head thinking about it so he proceeded in watching the wonderfully sculpted Captain changing out of his shirt. Kai lifted his vest to reveal his well-defined abs and chest muscles which made Rei's mouth dry in a second. Rei had seen Kai topless several times and every time it was the same; his heart rate sped up and Rei's usually innocent mind turns to that of a more 'adult nature.' He didn't know what it was about Kai that just drove him wild, every time even the smallest amount of skin was showed Rei had to refrain from pouncing on him.

Kai was about to return to his bed when he saw Rei watching him in the mirror, he didn't panic and neither did Rei; Kai received a wave from Rei in the mirror and gave a small one back. Kai noticed how Rei looked with the thought of returning to the task of brushing his hair and felt the opportunity to be near his favourite kitten.

Rei was surprised by Kai approaching him, but he was even more surprised when he smiled and said "Do you want help with your hair?"

It was totally not a _Kai_ thing to say; but he wasn't complaining.

Rei smiled and handed Kai the brush with a small 'thanks' and turned his face away. Kai took a seat next to Rei on the bench in front of the dresser and was met with a waterfall of jet black hair. The glossy strands reached the floor and streamed out like fabric. Kai made a first stroke with the brush and it seemed fine but I the second one he reached a tug, He carefully untangled it with his fingers and began brushing again; it didn't seem too difficult but then again it wasn't on his head.

Kai realised that Rei was surprised by his offer but the he wasn't worried; Rei never pressed for answers, he was so easy going Kai didn't feel like he was under suspicion and that he could just enjoy the contact between them.

Kai slowly breathed in Rei's scent; the smell of nature filled his nose and made his head light. Rei's body was only a couple inches away, the warmth was inviting and the urge to just hold him was a tough one to resist. Kai suddenly felt so cold within himself, the most beautiful creature to grace the planet and Kai couldn't even muster up the guts to tell him how beautiful he was.

Rei was in a happy place by then, Kai was giving him attention and with every brushstroke he felt another wave of joy run through him. Kai was never prone to interacting with people, why him? Why did Kai feel that Rei was reachable as opposed to the others?

Bliss was short lived for Rei when Kai settled the brush down all too brashly and stood up without a word. Rei turned to face his captain but was met with a blank canvas for facial expression.

"Kai, what's up?" asked the concerned Neko-jin, Kai looked down into Rei's golden eyes and felt further away from humanity than ever before.

No answer was given, Kai just turned away and headed for his bed.

'_Okay, Kai is normally quiet, but now he just looks upset...did I do something?'_

"Kai, if I upset you I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Ray's sad eyes were like a dagger through Kai's heart; sharp, personal and it hurt like Hell.

"It's not you" he replied flatly; he didn't want Rei to feel guilty; he cared about him too much.

"Well then what is it?" so much for Rei not being the type to pry.

Rei looked deep into Kai's eyes and Kai couldn't look away...it was almost as if he was under a spell by the Neko-jin as he felt compelled to move closer towards him. Whatever the 'spell' was it triggered something inside of Kai, he didn't care anymore; if Rei didn't accept him then he didn't want to be around anybody ever again.

Kai took a seat on the bench next to Rei again and leaned his face only inches away from Rei's piercing back with his stare into Rei's eyes. Kai's entire body felt tense and he so badly just wanted to forget everything but he couldn't; It was now or never...

"From the moment I saw you I was..._attracted_ to you, and now I just can't take it anymore; if you don't want me that's fine – Hell you don't even have to be around me; I know you'll think I'm a freak when I say I want to be with you, and you know what, you're probably right..." Kai paused at his own words, it was out now and there was no taking it back, the sadness showed through as he spoke "...You are amazing and you deserve everything that the world can offer...you deserve a normal life and I can't bring myself to deprive you of that so if you're going to hate me for the way I feel about you then please just yell at me right now!"

Kai's gaze was fixed to the floor in an instant as his breathing hitched in his throat. The awaited rejection would require every ounce of Kai's being for him not to crumble...but no rejection came.

"Why does wanting to be with me make you a freak?" asked Rei innocently.

Kai looked up to the neko-jin's eyes once more; he wasn't angry or disgusted...or even surprised! Kai's shocked expression made Rei have to hold back a giggle, _'was Kai really so afraid of my reaction?'_ he thought as delight filled his mind; Kai actually liked him too!

Rei gave a small smirk and couldn't hold back the small blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Wait..." said Kai as his brain finally registered what had happened "Are you saying that...well...tha-"

"That I _like_ you?" the young neko-jin interrupted with a grin and nodding.

For just a second, happiness could be seen in the stone-faced captain's eyes and Rei had been the one to cause it.

"You can kiss me y'know?" Rei added playfully

Kai could only smirk at his Kitten's invitation and he quickly accepted.

Kai gently placed a hand on the side of Rei's face and moved closer capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Kai had wanted to do this for so long and now here he was; Kai knew he could die happy.

Rei smirked against Kai's passionate lips; the intensity was unmatchable by anything he had experienced before, like tiny reigns of electricity were sparking throughout his entire body and his mind was elatedly numb.

Kai's eager lips pressed strongly against the others as they kissed back, his finger were ruffling through Rei's luscious locks only increasing excitement between them. Rei's body moved forward pressing their chests together. Kai's bare chest muscles were felt through Rei's clothed ones as Rei's hands moved around Kai's neck only pulling him even closer.

The heat and lack of air was finally getting to the two beybladers and they reluctantly pulled away, both panting heavily. Slowly regaining their normal breathing and heart rates they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Rei had his captain and Kai had his Kitten, and it was the beginning to a whole new way of life for the both of them.

Thing would be difficult in their future and things were going to change. They weren't worried though...in fact they were looking forward to the look on Tyson's face!


	2. Authors Notes: Vote

Hello and thank you for your lovely comments and to those of you who have faved my story – you're all awesome!

I'm wondering what to write next for Beyblade and I figured my reviewers could help me with my decision; so please don't leave me hangin'. All my ideas are Kai/Rei but that can change if required apart from Rei – he's my favourite! Here are my thoughts on stories;

_Idea number one: _A proposal scene between Kai and Rei, I have some romantic ideas which I think would make a nice fic.

_Idea number two:_ Kai and Rei on their first date, a nervous Kai is adorable and there's even more chances to be romantic and sweet. *happy squeals*

_Idea number three:_ Rei is ill one morning and stays in bed, the rest of the team have to survive a morning routine without the neko-jin and Kai learns a new respect for what Rei does every morning of every day.

_Idea number four:_ the team is watching a horror movie and Kai won't admit he's afraid. Kai/Rei

_Idea number five:_ Rei cries after someone puts him down for his poor background and Kai takes his chance to tell Rei just how much he is worth.

_And Idea number six:_ Kai doesn't like 'silly little games' but Rei loves them and a game of Hide and Seek ends with more that just Kai's love for games.

Adorable and simple; all that's needed for a oneshot and I hope to be getting feedback on which to begin writing next. Please help me out *puppydog eyes*


	3. Authors Notes: Vote Over and Brownies!

Well it appears that Idea Number Three won!

I shall write this story, bare it may take a while with my Dyslexia, but it _will be done!_

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, I hadn't expected it at all and I couldn't be more pleased. *gives big hug to all who reviewed* and *a big kiss and a brownie each to those who favourite*

I make a mean brownie.

Anywho, The upcoming story;

* * *

Title: _Kitty Gets Sicky_

Summary: Rei is ill and can't do his morning duties as 'the mother-hen.' Will Kai be able to survive a morning of hellish breakfasts, psychotic schedules, chaotic cleaning and...oh lord, NO...Tyson's laundry?!

Romance/Humour - Kai/Rei - Yaoi

* * *

Also, if you wish to leave ideas for the fics I have in mind you may and they might appear in them also I will accept requests for other stories you wish to see.

I hope you will all enjoy the fic and I hope you enjoyed this one too.

*takes over dramatic bow and retreats to make some brownies*


End file.
